


Super Stupid Show 69-Episode 1-The Shitshow Begins

by ChaoPatel



Series: SSS 69 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel
Summary: This is the 1st chapter to an original series that I've created that is called "SSS 69". It has a lot of stuff with a group of adults and teenagers being invited to a live TV show with the most unexpecting challenges. And it only started. So, get ready. Because you are going to face a lot of stuff happening! I promise ya! You won't be disappointed. (This series is only for people over the age 18 or older. Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SSS 69 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286





	Super Stupid Show 69-Episode 1-The Shitshow Begins

Super Stupid Show 69-Episode 1-The Shitshow Begins  
Announcer: Welcome to Super Stupid Show 69. Where we have 6 girls and 6 guys. And these are our challengers.  
Jasmine, A female that hates everything. And practically say most swear words.  
Pain, A dude that is a complete douche to everyone. Including his dad.  
Sally, A girl that is totally crazy over exciting things that has entertainment.  
Tretris, A boy that loves Anime and sings popular songs that are overrated.  
Hethron, A female that is a complete bitch to everyone because she wants to be better.  
Smokey, A stoner that smokes most weed, including illegal drugs.  
Annie, A girl that wants to have friends, and she’s obviously a Christian.  
Dreck, A guy that likes going to parties, and likes doing Russian roulette everyday.  
Wassa, A female that eats practically everything and doesn’t get fat.  
Conner, A guy that plays video games and doesn’t have a real life girlfriend.  
Shiron, A national shooter in the marine and she’s probably Irish.  
Henry, A rich guy that pays no close attention to his wives.  
Now, our teammates will be meeting at the booth on where they will get their notes to explain which team they will go to.  
Tretris: Oh boy! I am really excited for this show we’re having!  
Pain: Yeah, but don’t get your head torn out over there.  
Tretris in a interview: I was really excited. For a second, I thought Pain was a really nice guy when you get to know him.  
Pain in a interview: To say something to you idiots that is watching this, this is going to be a real shit ride.  
( Tretris picks up his note)  
Tretris: Cool. It says-  
Hethron: Move it.  
( Hethron pushes Tretris out the way)  
Tretris: Ow!  
( Hethron picks up her note)  
Hethron: It says that I’m in the other team. Hm, that seems unpredictable.  
Hethron in a interview: I already knew this show was going to suck. Pretty much didn’t expect it was going to suck major ass.  
Tretris: Hey! That was mean! I was reading my note!  
Hethron: Does it look like I care? You’re probably a really pathetic loser.  
Tretris in a interview: No one, I mean no one calls me a loser! Only my parents does that.  
Tretris: Yah!  
( Tretris punches Hethron)  
Hethron: Okay, that’s it!  
( Hethron chokes Tretris)  
Pain: Hey, get off of him!  
( Pain tries to stop Hethron)  
( Dreck arrives)  
Dreck: Yo, what sup? Want to play Russian roulette?  
Hethron: Get out of here, reddy!  
( Hethron slaps Dreck)  
Dreck: You touch me? Nobody touches me!  
( Dreck fights Hethron)  
( Wassa arrives)  
Wassa: I wonder what we’re eating for dinner.  
Dreck: What about a knuckle sandwich?  
( Dreck junks Wassa)  
Wassa: Mmmm... that sounds tasty.  
( Jasmine arrives)  
Jasmine: The hell? Stop!  
Hethron: Stop?  
Dreck: What a braud!  
( Jasmine blushes from embarrassment)  
Jasmine: Uuuuuummm... Quit it! I just got here. If you want to do that, do that somewhere else, you idiots!  
Tretris: But she started it.  
Jasmine in a interview: I just thought from the looks of it, that it was going to be a really really bad time for these freaks to arrive at a time like this. Even for me.  
( Shiron arrives)  
Shiron: The hell happened here? Looks like a bit of grass just got fucked by the bush.  
Jasmine: You’re new here?  
Shiron: Sure is. Name’s Shiron. But my fellow friends call me toot magan braud, but those who call me that will get a boot up their ass!  
Jasmine: I’m Jasmine, I really don’t care about your other name.  
Shiron in a interview: When I thought my friends was going make me go to this show to make me at top-rank, I said “fuck it”. But if they say that I will get in top-rank with no problem, I probably be like "Yeah! Lick my tant! Eat dick, you loaded piece of shit!". Sometimes I wonder why I’ll never get a boyfriend.  
( Annie arrives)  
Annie: Hello, my good friends. And may I bless in with your luck.  
Shiron in a interview: When I saw the little girl right by me, I was going to laugh my face off when I saw this girl.  
Shiron: Who the hell are you?  
Annie: I am Annie. I’m also a Christian.  
Shiron in a interview: That gave me an answer.  
( Smokey arrives)  
Smokey: Yo, my bitches! I’m high as fuck right now! I’ve been doing some propane and shit.  
Jasmine in a interview: When I saw this guy, I thought I was going to kill myself.  
Jasmine: And your name?  
Smokey: Name’s Smokey! But my homies call me, Chilly dog, Blazin' hog, and Spread fire!  
Jasmine: Yeah, I’m not going to call you by any of those names. I’ll just call you by your first name then.  
Smokey in a interview: When I saw these bitches, I thought I was going to get a boner when I saw that "porn video" last night. Thank you John for showing me that video!  
( Conner arrives)  
( Conner’s playing on his handheld)  
Conner: Oh shit! I’m about to get a high score! Oh shit! This enemy is about to fuck me up! And...Ah! I lost again!  
Sally: YEAAAAHHHH!  
( Sally falls on Conner)  
Conner: Ow! What the hell was that for?! You almost broke my handheld!  
Sally: Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn’t, didn’t mean to. HA HA HA HA! I’m sometimes crazy! HA HA HA! Oh, good times!  
( A plane starts flying from the sky)  
Conner: Yo, Look up there!  
( A plane comes down in the sky)  
( Henry gets off the plane)  
Henry: What sup, players. Got some shit in your mouth? No? Good, good. I was just playin'.  
Jasmine: Oh God. Another one.  
Shiron: He looks like he spent more money instead of having women.  
Henry in a interview: When I was getting out of the plane. I was like "Ah. Stylish. Sexy. Badass." Something like that.  
Smokey: Yo, man. That was fucking awesome! Good job!  
( Smokey starts shaking Henry’s hand)  
( Henry takes Smokey’s hand off of his hand)  
Henry: Hey man. You need to chill. Like really.  
Smokey: Sorry. My bad.  
Announcer: Okay. You guys arrived.  
( The Announcer appears from a puff of smoke)  
Announcer: I’m glad that you all arrived. Now, you guys will have two tea-  
Shiron: Wait a second there, sir. Why are you wearing a black cloak?  
Announcer: As I was saying. You guys will have two teams. I was going to let you guys get the notes, but it seems you guys broke that opportunity.  
Tretris: What? Please don’t let me join with her!  
( Hethron hits Tretris’ head)  
Hethron: Shut up!  
Announcer: Now, this is team one: Jasmine. Pain. Hethron. Sally. Wassa. And Tretris.  
Tretris: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Hethron: I thought I said SHUT UP!  
Jasmine: Well, guess I’m joining in your team then.  
Pain: I don’t care.  
Jasmine: I really don’t care either.  
Announcer: Now, this is team two: Shiron. Henry. Conner. Smokey. Annie. And Dreck.  
Dreck: Yo, how come I’m not in the other team?  
Announcer: Do you really want to be in the other team?  
Dreck: On second thought, no.  
Shiron: Looks like you're joining in with me, friend.  
Annie: Yes. And let Jesus be near your soul.  
Shiron in a interview: I’m starting to regret having this girl in my team.  
Announcer: And this will be your first challenge. Who ever gets to their room first, wins.  
Dreck: If I win, I’ll be leader. And if you win...  
Shiron: I’ll let you touch my sniper.  
Dreck: What?  
Shiron: Deal. I’ll let you touch my sniper when I win.  
Dreck: Wait, hold on a moment.  
Annie: God will be beneath my feet.  
( Conner’s playing on his handheld)  
Conner: Aw man. I got to sprint in this game!  
Smokey: Yo, I’m going to bring my bongs in this fucking race!  
Henry: Alright. Just stretch those cabs. Gotta make sure to get a good head start.  
Hethron: Don’t disappoint me! You gotta get your head out of your ass and focus on this shit!  
Tretris: I won’t. I promise!  
Jasmine: I hope these bad boys don’t fall off. Because I’m not going to afford getting them back.  
Pain: Don’t lose your focus.  
Wassa: I hope there’s a buffe in there.  
Sally: Yeah! Let’s get it on!  
Announcer: Ready. Set. Go!  
( Two team runs faster than team one)  
Shiron: Go! Go! Go!  
Dreck: I want to be the leader!  
Annie: Yes! I’m doing it, God! I’m doing this for you!  
Jasmine: Shit! They’re faster than us!  
Pain: I got a plan.  
( Pain picks up Jasmine)  
Jasmine: What are you doing?  
Pain: You’ll see.  
Tretris: {Panting}  
( Tretris falls in the ground)  
Tretris: No! I don’t want to lose! I don’t want to lose!  
Hethron: Stop whining!  
( Hethron picks up Tretris)  
( Pain picks up Hethron)  
Hethron: What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!  
Pain: No, we’re almost there!  
Wassa: Awwww...I really need some food now.  
Pain: Wassa, get on my back!  
Wassa: Okay.  
( Wassa sits on Pain’s back)  
Pain: Ah! God, your ass weighs a ton!  
Wassa: Didn’t expect that much, big boy?  
( Team one is catching up)  
Shiron: Crap! They’re catching up!  
Dreck: I want to become the leader!  
( Dreck runs really fast)  
Shiron: Jesus mother of fuck!  
Annie: Don’t say Jesus’ name in vain.  
Shiron: Shut up!  
( Conner’s playing on his handheld while running)  
Conner: Oh shit! I’m at the final boss already!  
Henry: I gotta win! I gotta impress the ladies!  
Pain: We’re almost there!  
Jasmine: Wait, where’s Sally?  
Sally: YEAAAAAAHHH!!!  
( Sally is jumping on top of trees)  
Jasmine: What the hell?  
Pain: I can’t hold on much longer!  
( Pain falls down)  
Jasmine: Aaaah!  
Tretris: No!  
Hethron: AAAAHH!!!  
Wassa: Wheeeee!  
( Team one falls down)  
Pain: No, we’re going to lose!  
Smokey: {Smokes a blunt} {Cough} {Cough} Ah fuck. {Cough} {Cough}  
( Smokey falls down)  
Henry: Yeah! This is awesome!  
( Henry trips over Smokey)  
Henry: OOOOOOOHHHH SHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!  
( Henry falls down)  
( Conner’s playing on his handheld while running)  
Conner: Yeah. Take that!  
( Conner trips over Henry and Smokey and fell on the ground)  
( Conner’s handheld broke)  
Conner: Nooooo!!! My handheld!  
Announcer: Team one has fallen down. And Shiron, Annie and Dreck are still going!  
Shiron: We’re almost there guys!  
Annie: Thank you, Lord Jesus.  
Dreck: Nothing can stop us!  
Sally: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
Shiron: The fuck?  
Announcer: What’s this? It seems Sally is about to take the lead!  
( Sally jumps out of the tree and got to the finish line)  
Sally: Yahoo!  
Announcer: And the winner is...Team one.  
Jasmine: Yeah. We did it. This show sucks.  
Pain: We did it.  
Wassa: For food!  
Hethron: How the hell?  
Tretris: Yaaaaaaay!  
Announcer: That means it’s one point for Team one.  
Dreck: Yes. I got in first! I’m going to be the leader!  
Shiron: Actually. You’re wrong.  
Dreck: What?  
Shiron: I was here first before you.  
Dreck: No! What the hell! That’s not fair!  
Annie: But you didn’t win, Shiron. Dreck actually wo-  
( Shiron covers Annie’s mouth)  
Shiron: Shut up, Christian!  
Announcer: Alright. It is now time to make the winners' pick their own name.  
Jasmine: Hm. A name? Let’s see...  
Tretris: Oh. Let’s name our selves "The Coolest Awesome Best Anime Buddies Of All Time"!  
Announcer: Done.  
Jasmine, Pain, Hethron: Tretris!  
Tretris: What? It does sound like a cool name.  
Hethron: This is why I fucking hate you! And I wish you can go die from aids!  
Tretris in a interview: Sadly, I was going to die from aids. But, thank goodness Anime saved me!  
Announcer: Now, it’s time for me to give you a name, Team two.  
"The Defending Peasants".  
Dreck: Wait. Could you replace the word "Defending" with the word "Slutty'?  
Announcer: Okay. "The Slutty Peasants".  
Dreck: Yes!  
Shiron: Baszd meg.  
Announcer: Okay, guys. Now you can go to your rooms and relax. Winners goes to Springs Shallow. Losers goes to the natural room.  
Annie: Aaaaaaawww...  
Dreck: Come on!  
Jasmine: Well, I’m going inside. I’m tired as hell.  
Pain: Yeah, me too.  
( Pain pulls Tretris)  
Pain: Listen here. These girls are going to fuck you up. And I mean it.  
Tretris: How do you know?  
Pain: I’m just telling you, this might not be a normal place to be at. Just believe me.  
Tretris in a interview: When Pain told me about this, I was scared. But at the same time, I was happy. Yaaaaaay!  
Tretris: What? Are you kidding? These girls don’t look harmless at all.  
Pain: Oh, really? Then why are there two guys in this team?  
( Tretris’ face turns to a scared face)  
Tretris: I’m scared now.  
Jasmine: Aren’t you guys coming? You guys were standing there for like 1 in a half minute.  
Pain: We’re going to be there.  
Jasmine: Okay, whatever.  
Pain: Listen, I’m not fucking around with you. Just believe me, okay.  
Tretris: Ok...ay....  
Tretris in a interview: I’ve never been scared shitless in my life. Like, what am I going to do?! I’ll probably get killed or slaughtered or even get raped!  
( The Slutty Peasents arrives at their room)  
( Shiron covers her nose)  
Shiron: Aaah! It smells like a dead corpse!  
Smokey: Yeah! I’m going to the bunk bed!  
Conner: Is there a plug here?  
Annie: It’s beautiful!  
Henry: Yeah, but this looks like a place where poor people live.  
Henry in a interview: And if you people forget, I’m not poor. I’m rich like a motherfucking gold tree!  
Shiron: So, Dreck. I won, so I guess you have to touch my sniper.  
Dreck: Is it big? Like my dick!  
Shiron in a interview: And I realized that Dreck is mostly immature like my friends.  
Shiron: Here it is.  
( Shiron pulls out her sniper)  
Dreck: Whoooooaaa. May I touch it?  
Shiron: Go ahead, friend.  
( Dreck touches Shiron’s sniper)  
Dreck: It’s so big... Like my-  
Shiron: Don’t say it or I’ll shoot you.  
Dreck: Do you play Russian roulette?  
Shiron: Oh hell yeah! We always play that game at the room every time we get bored. When someone shot their head off.  
Shiron in a interview: Goodbye Teddy.  
Dreck: Cool. Cause I got a gun right here so we can play.  
( Dreck gets his gun)  
Shiron: Okay.  
( Dreck spins the cylinder from the gun and points it to his head)  
( The gun didn’t shoot Dreck’s head)  
Dreck: You’re turn.  
( Dreck gives Shiron the gun)  
( Shiron spins the cylinder from the gun and points it to her head)  
( The gun didn’t shoot Shiron’s head)  
Shiron: Doing good so far.  
Dreck: Watch this!  
( Shiron gives Dreck the gun)  
( Dreck spins the cylinder from the gun and points it to his head)  
( The gun didn’t shoot Dreck’s head)  
Dreck: Yeah!  
Shiron: Alright. I got this one.  
( Dreck gives Shiron the gun)  
( Shiron spins the cylinder from the gun and points it to her head)  
( The gun didn’t shoot Shiron’s head)  
Shiron: You’re turn, then.  
Dreck: Okay!  
( Shiron gives Dreck the gun)  
( Dreck spins the cylinder from the gun and points it to his head)  
( "The Coolest Awesome Best Anime Buddies Of All Time" goes to Springs Shallow)  
Tretris: This is awesome!  
Hethron: Yeah, I don’t care.  
Sally: Yeah! This is amazing!  
Pain: I’m going to go outside.  
( Pain goes outside)  
Jasmine: I need to take a shower. You guys just go fuck yourselves.  
( Jasmine goes to the shower area)  
Hethron: I have to check this place out. Don't try following me, Tretris!  
( Hethron starts looking around the whole place)  
Wassa: I’m going to go eat at the food bar.  
( Wassa goes to the food bar)  
Tretris: Aaaaawww...what am I going to do?  
Sally: Maybe you like to see my dead animal collection!  
Tretris: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! I’ll go upstairs! I’ll go upstairs! I’ll go upstairs!  
( Tretris goes upstairs)  
( Jasmine go takes a shower)  
Jasmine: Ahhhhh. That feels good.  
Hethron: You’re in here often?  
Jasmine: Hm?  
Hethron: I’m so grateful that you came to this shower with me.  
Jasmine in a interview: And when I heard that saying, I thought something wrong was going to happen.  
Hethron: My body is wet from this water dripping down around me.  
Jasmine in a interview: Wrong.  
Hethron: And I’m sure you’re flattered from seeing me like this.  
Jasmine in a interview: Wrong.  
Hethron: And I guess we could be friends or more than friends.  
Jasmine in a interview: I knew it. She was trying to hit me. And I know that I’m not gay in that kind of relationship. That would ruin my reputation.  
Jasmine: What do you mean?  
Hethron: Come see me in the bath spot. We could talk about it.  
Jasmine in a interview: This felt weird in so many ways. Just like that time I first masturbated.  
( Jasmine and Hethron goes to the bath spot)  
Jasmine: Hm. Now what do you want?  
Hethron: I think you are a good type for me. And you should be my lover.  
Jasmine: What the hell are you talking about?!  
Hethron: I want you to kiss me.  
( Hethron kisses Jasmine)  
( Jasmine pushes Hethron away from her)  
Jasmine: What the hell is wrong you?!  
Hethron: What do you mean?  
Jasmine: I’m not gay or a lesbian! Just get away from me, you gay freak!  
( Jasmine puts a towel on)  
Jasmine: You know, I thought you were better than everyone. But it seems you want everything your way! Now piss off!  
( Jasmine flips off Hethron while leaving)  
Hethron: What?  
Hethron in a interview: It was like what I expected. I never thought Jasmine was going to escalate that quickly. But I guess that’s females for ya!  
( Pain is outside)  
Pain: {Sigh} Fuck, I hate being here.  
( Jasmine starts walking outside)  
Jasmine: Oh shit!  
( Jasmine hides somewhere)  
Jasmine: I have to be careful. I don’t want to be spotted being naked liked this. This is not a shitty written High school series. {Sigh} Fuck it.  
( Jasmine walks by Pain)  
Jasmine: Hey Pain.  
Pain: Leave me alone.  
Jasmine: Okay.  
( Jasmine leaves)  
Jasmine in a interview: That was easier than I thought. I thought he was going to talk to me about sex or girls or something. I guess he’s different.  
Pain: Wait. I actually I want to discuss something with you.  
Jasmine in a interview: FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK! Right now? This is bad when I was on my period at high school. And don’t tell me how that works!  
Jasmine: Want do you want? I was going to head upstairs.  
Pain: Well, I hate being here. This place sucks. I just want to go near somewhere with nobody around.  
Jasmine: Me too.  
Jasmine in a interview: This guy is a fucking loser!  
Jasmine: So, where were you when you got into this show?  
Pain: Why do you care? I don’t care about anything.  
Jasmine in a interview: And this is what crossed the line. I’m not like you and I never will be like you. So, guess who’s one of the only boys that is in this team out of two. You. That must be embarrassing.  
Jasmine: Okay, I don’t care. I’m not like you.  
Pain: Then what are you?  
( Jasmine starts blushing from confusion)  
Jasmine: Uuuuummm... I...I don’t know.  
Pain: See, girls always think they know everything when they don’t. That’s what I find annoying.  
Jasmine: Whatever. I’m...I’m going to bed.  
Pain: Go then.  
Jasmine: I will.  
( Jasmine leaves)  
Jasmine in a interview: I won’t lie to you, audience. But that guy is one hot stud. I just don’t know if I could get to him. That’s probably why I never got a boyfriend at high school. Eh, the more the merrier.  
( Shiron and Dreck are still playing Russian roulette)  
( Dreck spins the cylinder from the gun and points it to his head)  
( The gun didn’t shoot Dreck’s head)  
Dreck: You’re turn.  
( Dreck gives Shiron the gun)  
( Shiron spins the cylinder from the gun and points it to her head)  
( The gun didn’t shoot Shiron’s head)  
Shiron: How many times have we not got shot yet, friend?  
Dreck: 67 times.  
Shiron: Okay, friend. Let’s do something else.  
( Shiron gets a cigarette, lights it)  
Shiron: {Inhales the smokes from the cigarette} {Exhale the smoke} So, what was it like before you was in this show?  
Dreck: Well, I was at this party when I got to college...  
( It starts to flashback Dreck’s ordinary life)  
Dreck: Yo, this party is fucking awesome!  
Guy: Yo, you wanna play a party game?  
Dreck: Yeah! Could we play Russian roulette?  
( The music stops playing)  
Guy: Uuuuuh...what did you say?  
Dreck: Russian roulette. You guys wanna play?  
Guy: Yo, why the fuck do we need to kill ourselves to play a party game?!  
Dreck: Stop being a pussy! Just play the game!  
Guy: Nah, man. I don’t want to die. That shit is scary.  
Dreck: Fine. I’ll do it first to make you guys play.  
( Dreck spins the cylinder from the gun and points it to his head)  
( The gun didn’t shoot Dreck’s head)  
Dreck: Easy.  
( Everyone in the party starts screaming)  
Guy: Dude, how did you survive?!  
Other guy: That was scary as shit!  
Dreck: Just try it.  
( Dreck gives the guy a gun)  
Guy: Okay.........Okay........  
( Guy spins the cylinder from the gun and points it to his head)  
( The gun blasted the guy’s head)  
( Everyone in the party starts screaming)  
Other guy: What the fuck?! Are you demonic?!  
Another guy: What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkk was that?! Get the fuck out of here!  
Dreck: I was just playing a party game.  
Dreck telling the story: I was kicked out of lot of parties and parties just because of Russian roulette. It’s just a man sport, that people call life.  
Shiron: That sucks, friend. {Starts smoking some more from the cigarette} {Exhale the smoke} I feel bad for you.  
Dreck: I just don’t know what to do.  
Shiron: You love me?  
Dreck: I don’t know. I just might love you more.  
Shiron: What color is my piss? White or yellow?  
Dreck: Uuuuumm...Yellow?  
Shiron: Ó, hadd szexelek veled!  
( Shiron starts kissing Dreck)  
Dreck in a interview: At first, didn’t understand what she said. But I still got the girl.  
( Shiron takes off her shirt)  
Dreck: Whoa! This is hot!  
Shiron: Melegebb lesz, amikor a mellbimbót a szádba helyezem.  
Dreck in a interview: Again, don’t know what she just said. But I’m getting a fifty inch boner by my pants.  
Shiron: Watch this.  
( Shiron takes a gun, puts it beneath her bra. And shoots the gun at the strap of her bra revealing her cleavage)  
Dreck: He He He...  
Dreck in a interview: It was so entertaining, so thrilling. If I have this chick at my home, I would keep her until she’s my bitch. Not a bitchy bitch.  
( Jasmine goes upstairs to go to sleep)  
Tretris: {Whining}  
Jasmine: Hm?  
( Jasmine finds Tretris crying in the shower)  
Jasmine: Can you please shut up? You’re really fucking annoying!  
Tretris: Leave me alone!  
Jasmine in a interview: This is fucking great. I got a little pussy that won’t shut the fuck up. It’s fucking stupid, just like when my mom told me to get out of house when I was done with college.  
Jasmine: I’m warning you. You’re getting to regret this!  
Tretris: I’m not scared!  
Jasmine: I don’t fucking care! It’s 12 in the morning. And you’re being a complete jackass!  
Tretris: Just don’t bother me!  
( Jasmine takes Tretris out of the bathroom and throws him outside)  
Tretris: {Whining}  
Hethron: Shut the fuck up! Aaaaaaahhh!!!  
Jasmine: Okay, time to get some rest from these assholes.  
( Jasmine sleeps)  
( The next day)  
( Shiron starts sleeping naked on Dreck)  
Shiron: {Snoring}  
Dreck: {Snoring} Eh, huh? What time is it?  
Smokey: {Smokes heroin} {Cough} {Cough} {Cough} {Cough} That’s some good shit.  
Henry: Hm. Hm. Money. Hm.  
Annie: {Snores} Jesus. {Snores} Jesus. {Snores} Jesus.  
( Conner’s playing on his handheld)  
Conner: Sup, little bitch! I’m going to fuck you up with this god damn tank! Take that tank, bitch!  
Dreck: Hm?  
( Dreck looks over Shiron’s body)  
Dreck: Whoa! Aaaaah!  
Shiron: {Yawn} Good morning. I wonder what happened last night. It’s mission time, right, friends? Friends?  
( Shiron looks over at herself naked)  
Shiron: Shit! Sorry, I must’ve been high last night, friend.  
Dreck: It’s okay. I got people like that sometimes.  
Shiron in a interview: Never want to make a grave mistake after what I did. Just what I did when I shot my master.  
( Tretris starts sleeping outside)  
Jasmine: {Yawn}  
( Jasmine wakes up and Hethron was right by her)  
Jasmine: Aaaah!  
( Jasmine almost got a heart attack)  
Hethron: Ha ha. Morning.  
Jasmine: What the hell is wrong with you?! I almost had a heart attack!  
Hethron: I was giving you a good morning.  
Jasmine: Get out of my room.  
Hethron: What?  
Jasmine: Get the fuck out of my room!  
Hethron: Okay...  
( Hethron leaves)  
Jasmine: {Panting}  
Jasmine in a interview: I can’t stand these fucking people! These guys are going to drive me fucking crazy! I need to kill myself!  
Announcer: Alright, people. It is time to do the next challenge.  
( Everyone arrives at the spot where the announcer is)  
Announcer: Okay. Now the challenge is to put these Wolverines at the nearest cliff to that hill.  
Dreck: Wait. What the fuck, man. Are you trying to kill us?  
Announcer: Yes. And at the same time, no.  
Shiron: Don’t worry, friends. I got this. I mostly have a pack of Wooulverines at home. I mostly take care of them.  
Henry: You said “Wolverines” wrong.  
Shiron: No, I said “Wooulverines”.  
Henry: Alright. Say “Wolv”.  
Shiron: Wolv.  
Henry: And say “erines”.  
Shiron: erines.  
Henry: Now, say the whole thing.  
Shiron: Wooulverines.  
Henry: Wolverines.  
Shiron: Wooulverines.  
Henry: Wolverines.  
Shiron: Wooulverines.  
Henry: You’re saying weird. Say it clearly.  
Shiron: That’s just how I say it.  
Henry: No, say Wolverines.  
Shiron: Wooulverines.  
Henry: Wolverines.  
Shiron: Wooulverines.  
Henry: Wolverines.  
Shiron: Wooulverines.  
Henry: Wolverines.  
Shiron: Wooulverines.  
Henry: You’re fucking stupid.  
Shiron: Hey, that’s a little offensive there, friend. I was just saying “Wooulverines”.  
Henry: Don’t talk to me.  
Announcer: Will these guys survive this challenge? Will they be friends?  
Pain: What the hell is he doing?  
Jasmine: I don’t fucking know. Why would you ask a stupid- Nevermind.  
Announcer: Stay tuned for some more “ Super Stupid Show 69”. We will be waiting for your excitement.


End file.
